Recall
by 815
Summary: It sounds like a whistle. — Yuna


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy X/X-2.

**Summary:** It sounds like a whistle. ( Yuna )

* * *

" _If we should get separated, just whistle… "_

* * *

It has been so long since Yuna whistled.

She doesn't know when she stopped.

Maybe it was when she faced the fact that he wouldn't come back across the sea to Besaid. Maybe it was when the Aurochs finally won the blitzball tournament and she didn't hear him shout that chant that they always did together with what little time they had when he was here. Or maybe it was when she walked back to the entrance of the small village and saw that old monument standing there… without him nearby.

The sea rises against the shores, and then back again, dragging the sand beneath its waves.

Part of her is thinking that he went back to Zanarkand. Even she sometimes spares a moment and goes back to the old ruins. And sometimes, she lets herself stand in that spot that he always stood at. She thinks that if she stands there, she can almost feel him right next to her, and she can see the things he sees through those bright blue eyes of his.

She thinks that he returned to Zanarkand, and that he's happy now. Maybe she should be too. She chuckles a bit, musing at the thought. He was gone and then… it was over. But at least it had begun.

Her ears are a little sharper now.

She doesn't hang out by the sea too often when she goes to look for him.

When she hears a seagull screeching in the sky, she mistakes it for a whistle.

* * *

"Maybe I've been looking in all the wrong places."

She goes and flies in an airship once more. _Maybe I can find him_, she thinks to herself. _Maybe I'll see him again… _

"Yunie! Look what I found!"

The sphere clicks on and Rikku holds it in her hands as it plays. That man… He looks familiar. He _is_ familiar. As she watches the scene over and over again, she wants to find him. She wants to see him again.

Even if it's only just a glimpse.

* * *

Ixion, the electric beast slumps down in defeat. Yuna ends up going down a gigantic hole. She was falling, falling down and she can still remember the whoosh of wind against her face as she spirals downward. She hears a voice.

"Lenne."

Then she's in the Farplane.

"It's me… Shuyin."

That's all she can really remember. And she can't help but feel disheartened. _It really isn't you_, she thinks to herself. _He just looks like you_. _You really are gone. You're really not here any more._ She's stuck down here. Alone. Without anybody or anyone. Even now she doesn't feel like getting up anymore.

Why search if you can't find what you're looking for?

Now she remembers his smiling face. She remembers the wind against her face.

"Sometimes… I learn to laugh when I'm sad, you know?"

She remembers two people standing next to each other. Both of them are laughing to the world, despite their sadness. And now, as she's stuck in the Farplane, Yuna leans her head back and screams. She screams as loud as she can, because she has a feeling that no one will hear her.

She doesn't really feel like laughing.

* * *

But that's when she hears a whistle.

Yuna stands up abruptly and walks around in circles. When she doesn't hear another one, she sits back down, thinking it's her imagination. But there's still something in her mind. What if? What if it she wasn't just imagining it? What if it wasn't a seagull that was making that piercing noise?

"Where are you?"

So she stands back up again and hesitantly, she brings two fingers to her lips. She blows and she hears as her whistle comes out nice and clear.

Another whistle comes out of the darkness.

Yuna's eyes widen as she blows again. She feels heart beat faster as she hears another whistle. Again she blows and another one is heard again. Yuna runs to the edge of the flower field and brings two fingers up to her lips again…

But stops.

At first she can't believe what she's seeing. She would guess it was a trick of the light if there was any in the Farplane. But in front of her is him. A shadow of him, but the edges are etched with light. Without thinking again she runs out on pure air to him.

She watches him whistle again and beckon her out to the open light.

* * *

"Yuna!"

She wakes up and looks around her again. She's back under Bevelle. At least she's out of there though. At least she's somewhere where the light is shining. At least she's above the Farplane, even though she's not above the ground.

But she's confused. She remembers that she was running for a long time. And then she ended up here. Her head feels relieved of its problems and worries. But the only thing she can really remember is that sound and that silhouette of him.

Part of her wants to jump back in. Just to see him again. Maybe even see his face this time. Even -

"Yuna, are you ok?"

She snaps out of her thoughts and mutters back a dazed, "Yeah… Yeah… I'm fine…" As the communication system goes quiet, she shivers from the recent thought she had. Would she be so desperate to go back to the Farplane just to see him? Maybe she – No.

Yuna shakes her head.

_If he can appear in the Farplane_, she thinks, _he can appear here too_. And just like that she stands up again. She was going to find him – without going into the world of the deceased.

Then she hears the grinding sounds of the airship and she makes her way out of the underground to meet the sky.

* * *

Yuna stands on top of the airship now, just taking in the sky and the clouds and the air. She breathes it all in. All the while she's thinking if that really was him back in the Farplane. Did he really appear before her? Did she really hear that whistle that she's been searching for so long? It had seemed so real, she wonders if it was a dream.

"One day, the dream will fade."

She hopes that it isn't a dream.

The wind blows by her ear and she lifts her face towards the sun and the clouds and the sky.

There are no birds in the sky – no seagulls. Just a person sitting on top of an airship with her eyes closed, taking in world as it passes her by. Her ears listen to that sharp sound of the wind as it breezes by her ear. She releases a small smile as it does and she leans back on the airship.

There are no birds in the sky.

The breeze sounds like a whistle.

* * *

**A/N.** I just replayed the ending again, so this was done on an impulsive moment. Events are taken from the game itself. ... Hum...


End file.
